Assessing a computer's configuration and state may be useful to help determine whether or not a device may be permitted to perform a task, for assessing the health or compliance of the computer, or other use scenarios.
The usefulness of the configuration or state information may be proportional to the granularity or preciseness of the information. Some situations may call for more details, while other situations may call for different information.